I've got a confession to make:3 Frerard
by TerrorRoads
Summary: Another Frerard but this one is short...Sorry about spelling and all but I get carried away and won't notice them Review please :3


_Hi :3 This is a short Frerard I came up with today while writing my other story and I had to like get it out of my head_

_Well; in this story the band Ray, Mikey, Frank and Gerard well they sort of live together and stuff._

_~TerrorRoadsxKiki_

**I've got a confession to make:**

**Frank's POV:**

**It was a typical Sunday after noon, and the boys decided to go out for the night, they were getting bored inside the house. At first we all agreed to go until Gerard decided to stay in... He said he wasn't feeling well and me as a good friend I decided to stay in with him.**

**Lately Gerard has been acting weird around me, every time I try to talk to him he always end up cutting off saying he has a head ache or something, and today I want to find out what's wrong with him.**

**The boys went out, Gerard was on the couch watching TV and I decided to go and sit next to him maybe...find out what's bothering him.**

"**Hey Gerard" **

"**Hey Frank" He didn't even bother to look at me nothing, **_**I find it really harsh like I never did anything wrong to him, I always respected him and...I...I always loved him more then a friend-ish way**_**.**

"**Ugh...Is everything okay?" I looked at him but nothing all he did was stare at the god damn TV.**

"**Yeah" He shrugged.**

**I shook my head, I could feel myself explode **_**what the fuck did I do to him? Why is he ignoring me like this? **_**He finally looked at me and I could see in his eyes something was bothering him.**

"**Hey Frank?" **

"**Yeah Ger?" **_**Finally he spoke!**_** I was getting a bit scared...I felt like I actually did something wrong to him and I never noticed.**

"**Ugh nothing...I forgot"... He looked back at the TV; I noticed he was thinking about something.**

"**FRANK?" He turned back looking at me.**

"**What?" I hope he remembers this time what he wanted because he was getting on my nerves.**

"**Ugh... doesn't matter"**

**That's it if he calls me again this time I am going to EXPLODE!**

"**Hey Frank?" **

"**WHAT GERARD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I stood up shouting at him**

"**You..." He kept looking at me; I could see his eyes watering.**

"**What?" I sat back next to him; I've put my hand round his shoulder and looked at him in his hazel...gorgeous eyes.**

"**Frank...I've got something to tell you and I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me but...I love you Frank I really do, I always avoided you cause I was scared of doing something stupid, I can't take it anymore, I always eagerly waited for those kisses on stage and I never wanted them to end" I saw a tear going down on his cheek, I was speechless...I didn't know what to say or do..I felt the same way about him but... I never actually thought he feels the same way.**

"**I'm sorry Frank; I'm going in my room now I bet you don't want to look at me right now." He stood up and made his way out of the living room; **_**what am I doing sitting here! For fuck sake Frank get up and go tell him you love him; **_**"Gerard, Wait!" I stood and ran out the living he was halfway up the stairs, I ran over to him without thinking I pushed him against the wall and pushed my lips on his, He stood there shocked but then he parted his lips allowing me to explore his mouth, I slid my tongue inside his mouth and started exploring it until both our tongues were massaging one another.**

**He slid his hands on my waist picking me up and made his way to his room still our mouth's connected to each other, he kicked his bedroom door open and walked over to his bed , he layed me down on the bed with him on top of me, the kiss was broken both of us were staring into each others eyes.**

"**So does that mean you feel the same way about me?" **

"**Yes Gerard I do, I always felt that way about you and always will, but I was scared to tell you I was scared you will end up, think I'm weird and won't even talk to me anymore"**

**He didn't even answer, he leaned forward and our lips connected once again, He ran his hand down my chest and took off my shirt. He was already topless but damn I could feel him get hard against my legs. He stopped kissing me and made his way down to my neck, he started to suck, bite and lick which I know in the morning I am going to wake up with marks but I don't care... I'll just find an excuse the guys will never know about me and Gerard.**

**He found that sweet spot on my neck and it made me moan a bit, both of us were hard as rock I didn't want to stop, I slid my hand down in his pants he was not wearing any boxer I grabbed his member and started to slowly stroke it, He stopped kissing my neck and moved back looking down at my hand and then at me, as I started to stroke a little bit faster and more harder he closed his eyes and let out a deep moan, I could feel him move his hips with the same rhythm as my hand. After a few more strokes he took my hand out and took his pants off, he came back on top of me crushed his lips against mine and pulled my pants down including my boxer. **

"**Top or bottom?" He got off me, opened his first drawer and took out some lube; he looked at me and smiled.**

"**Bottom" I wanted him inside me, I wanted him to take control of my body. I got off the bed and bend down against the edge of it...Told you I want him to take full control of my body.**

"**This may hurt a bit" He walked behind me and coated his member with lube and his fingers too, he then placed one finger infront of my entrance and pushed in, It didn't hurt that much at first...so I looked at him and he pushed the second one in **_**Oh fuck!**_** That did hurt I almost lost my balance but I got a good grip of the bed, he started to push his fingers in and out of me, scissoring them while they were inside me.**

**After a while of that he slid them out and placed his member against my entrance.**

"**Are you ready babe?" he asked placing his hand on my back; I nodded and bit my lips hard.**

**He started to get in my slowly, I was biting my lips hard enough that blood was coming out of them, my eyes were firmly closed, I was trying not to scream in pain but I couldn't hold everything in.**

"**GAH! FUCK!" **

"**I know it hurts at first Frank but I promise you it gets better you'll see" He kept on pushing in, until all of him was inside, he didn't and stayed like that.**

"**How the fuck do you know it's gets better!" I couldn't breathe; I was trying hard to hold my balance.**

"**Cause..I already did this before." He started slowly moving his hips, pushing deep inside me and then out, at first I wanted him to stop I was about to cry in pain but then he was right...it did get all better the pain had turned into pleasure... pleasure I had never ever felt before. He started going in deeper and faster, moaning out my name and I, I started rocking my hips with the same rhythm as him until he hit my prostate.**

"**F-Fuck Gee do that again..." He kept on going with that rhythm hitting it every time he trusted in me.**

"**Gee...Touch me!" I felt's Gee's had slid down and grabbed my full erected member he started to stroke it with the same rhythm it only took a few strokes until both of us ended up letting out huge moans as I shot my seeds all over Gerard's hand, the bed and my chest and he finished inside me.**

**I lost my balance and layed down on the bed, Gerard on top of me heavily breathing kissing my back, He pulled out of me and both of us layed down on the bed.**

**I layed down next to him with my head and my arm on his chest, while he had his hand round my shoulder's pulling me closer, he kissed my forehead and whispered:**

"**I love you Frankie..." **

**I smiled at him and whispered back "I love you too Gerard" That time was perfect the men I loved was holding me, and we both fell asleep together.**


End file.
